


of mango popsicle and forgotten notes

by aureate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/aureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon lost one treasure, but he gains back two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of mango popsicle and forgotten notes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a high school au where every one of them is the same age. also my very first seventeen fic.

♪

 

“shit,” jihoon curses halfway of his mango popsicle, pausing his steps abruptly. his friends seem to notice this, stopping along with him, shooting him with curious looks. jihoon hands over the popsicle--starts to drip under the summer heat--to jisoo, because he wouldn’t trust both seokmin and seungkwan with unfinished food, and brings forward his backpack to examine its content.

“what’s up?” seokmin asks, finishing his own grape popsicle. he didn’t waste his time with it.

jihoon shakes his head, zipping up his backpack. “i need to go back to the school,” he says rather desperately.

“are you kidding me?” seungkwan frowns. “don’t be ridiculous, we’re almost at jisoo’s house.”

jisoo shrugs, he doesn’t seem to mind. not that he minds other people’s business a lot. “what is it, jihoon?” jihoon’s mango popsicle is already leaving trails on his hand, and he feels bad about it.

“my music notebook,” jihoon feels like he is losing his strength, he couldn’t think straight. he doesn’t want to think of the possibility of losing it. “i think i left it at the music room.” 

“just retrieve it tomorrow. the school would be closed by the time you reach the gate anyway,” seokmin pipes up.

“i can’t,” he shakes his head. he thinks of a night unable to compose a song--he doesn’t want to. it has become some sort of addiction to him--to release himself in the form of melodies and lyrics. and he has an important piece going on his notebook. he can’t lose it, not now.

“fine. go now,” seungkwan seems to miraculously pull off an understanding. perhaps because he is jihoon’s friend before he is seokmin’s or jisoo’s. the four of them are always hanging out together since the beginning of high school, but jihoon and seungkwan started way back, way before they graduate from junior high school. he is an opposite to jihoon; sometimes it creates friction between them, but seungkwan is the most understanding among the three. jihoon is glad. “we’re still doing the movie night at jisoo’s, though. i’m assuming you understand that you are expected at his house tonight.”

jihoon breaks into a small smile, relieved, “okay. i’ll rush there once i get my notebook back.”

“don’t forget this,” jisoo hands back his mango popsicle, which has been reduced almost half to what jihoon had earlier. the sun is not merciful at all this summer.

jihoon takes it from him before he turns on his heel and rushes to the bus stop. he doesn’t tell jisoo that he throws away the popsicle halfway, because his stomach couldn’t seem to digest well with the pressure clear on his head.

 

 

 

the sun is almost set by the time he reaches the school gate. he runs towards the school building, hoping that the class rooms aren’t locked yet. he traces back his steps in his head, thinking of places he might have left his music notebook in. he is sure he still has that when he practiced the piano for their group’s performance at music class’s final project, so he rushes to the music room.

jihoon slides the door open, hoping he would spot his notebook at the piano. but he didn’t expect to see someone sitting at the piano, playing.

“junghan?” he asks, surprised. 

the other boy looked up in an equally surprised state. he quickly takes back his fingers from the keys, hiding them between his thighs. “jihoon? what are you doing here so late?” 

jihoon steps into the room, eyes wandering everywhere to look for his notebook. “i should have asked the same. besides, since when did you play piano?”

all these years jihoon came to know yoon junghan, he never knows the long-haired boy is someone to play instrument. he likes to sing, yes, but unlike jihoon or jisoo, he never holds onto an instrument for their little collaborations.

“i’m still learning,” junghan laughs, shyness clear in his voice. “don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

jihoon nods. out of all people, he knows what it is like to have secrets. “i can help you sometimes, if you want.” he offers. “i mean, you should come to my house sometimes. i have a keyboard in my room, and that would be easier to learn for you.”

junghan smiles. he tucks a straying strand of his hair behind his ear--a gesture he does when he feels nervous. “sure. thank you.” his fingers slowly come to press random keys on the piano. “but what brought you here at such hours?”

“i’m looking for my music notebook. did you see it here when you came?”

“no, it was all clean when i came. are you sure you didn’t leave it at your desk or something?” he looks concerned. junghan knows how jihoon treasures his music notebook. it’s like an extension of his brain, an external harddisk with files written manually with whatever pen or pencil he takes from his friends’ pencil case.

jihoon shakes his head. “i’m pretty sure i had it when i practiced with jisoo earlier. but if it wasn’t really here…” he lets out a sigh, “perhaps i should take look at my desk.”

“don’t be sad,” junghan reaches out to pat his shoulder. even from his sitting position junghan could actually reach jihoon’s head, he didn’t do it because he is being considerate. jihoon appreciates the silent sentiment. “you will find it. what goes around comes back around, you know?”

 

 

 

jihoon’s steps towards his classroom are light. he doesn’t expect much; he is pretty sure he has brought his notebook with him from the class. if it wasn’t in the music room, then it wouldn’t be in his classroom. but jihoon doesn’t want to lose hope because he doesn’t know where else to look.

it is weird, he thinks when he sees how the lights are still on at his classroom. it’s the time where students normally have rushed out of the school, not still engrossed in any school related activity. well, perhaps except for junghan who is secretly practicing piano.

he slowly opens the door, peeking his head in to see who could be still in the class. it doesn’t surprise him when he sees a familiar blond head sleeping at the table near to his.

“soonyoung!” he approaches him with intentional loudness, hoping to wake him up.

“what…” the blonde boy lifts his head up from his desk, leaving a trail of saliva on his physics textbook. jihoon shakes his head at him, but soonyoung just closes his eyes again. “what time is it? what are you doing here?”

“almost six. how long have you been sleeping here?”

soonyoung yawns, scratching his hair. “i wanted to study more, but the air was really comfortable so i fell asleep… around five, i think?” he wipes the saliva off his textbook with the back of his hand.

“i can’t believe it.” jihoon sighs.

he makes his moves towards his desk instead, to check if his notebook is there.

“what are you looking for?” soonyoung asks, his voice still half sleepy.

“my music notebook, the one with brown cover. have you seen it?”

soonyoung frowns, thinking. “didn’t you bring it to the music room?”

“yeah, i thought so. but it wasn’t there when i checked it.” jihoon says, checking one more time to make sure that he hasn’t leave the notebook around. “it’s not here either.”

“there’s no way you could lose it. it’s your everything, dude.”

 “i know. this sucks.”

 

 

jihoon decides to come straight home. he couldn’t afford going to jisoo’s place, not when his mind is a mess now that he has officially lost his music notebook. he tries to contact his friends on the bus, to tell them that he is not stopping at jisoo’s stop, but it turns out that his cellphone has died along the way. he would just call them once he is home.

the walk from the bus stop is not far, but it feels like he’s spending hours dragging his feet towards his home. all the works he has spent this year has just gone away just like that. just when he thought he could maybe make one full song and release it at some gig…

jihoon shakes his head. he could always retrace them, of course, he hasn’t forgotten them. but still… the notebook is something he has gotten attached to. he manages to kick one or two stones away at the street, causing one dog in the neighbourhood to bark and two others barking back at him. it only annoys him more.

the only sight that stops his train of thoughts is a familiar black haired boy leaning against his house’s wall. from his pose, jihoon knows that he has been waiting for long. he knows because he is his best friend, and he knows because seungcheol always waits for him in the very same spot for more than five years already.

“hey,” he approaches the boy, unsure of what to say. he doesn’t know why seungcheol is here, standing in front of his house like his mother wouldn’t immediately invite him over if he rings the bell. his mother is practically seungcheol’s mother, and vice versa.

“jihoonie,” the nickname is always warm against jihoon’s ears. “what were you doing to come home this late?” it’s one of seungcheol’s hobby—to nag at him. jihoon scowls, disliking how seungcheol treats him like a kindergartener.

“i can come home whenever i want to,” he answers with the need to prove himself to seungcheol, to let him know that he can take care of himself. ever since seungcheol is busy with his basketball club, jihoon finds himself straying away from the taller boy’s presence. it’s not like he could match kim mingyu or choi hansol’s visual next to seungcheol’s.

“true. but your mom has been worried for a while. you didn’t answer her calls.”

“she knows i’m supposed to be at jisoo’s house right now, she wouldn’t be worried.” jihoon says. “and my phone runs out of battery. how did you know anyway? did you meet her?”

seungcheol chuckles, scratching the bridge of his nose nervously, “okay, i lied. i was the one trying to call you.”

jihoon would lie if he says his heart doesn’t skip a beat. “on what business?”

“so cold, where did my warm jihoonie go in the summer?” seungcheol pulls his lower lip into a pout, one that jihoon is always immune to. he pulls out something from his backpack and gives it to him. “you left it at the music room. i thought i should deliver this straight to your house because you would go insane without it.”

jihoon stares at the music notebook he has been looking for all this evening and up to seungcheol’s face. “i was almost insane,” he says, taking the notebook. “thank you. i thought i really have to go crazy tonight, you know? i ran back to the school just to find this but i couldn’t find it anywhere and out of all people it was you standing in front of my house for hours just to give this back?”

seungcheol laughs, “didn’t you know that i love you?”

"don’t you dare,” jihoon hisses, but clutches on to the notebook so tight so that he wouldn’t lose it ever again. “did you, by any chance, read it?” because jihoon has might unintentionally written the songs with seungcheol in his mind; his name, his smile, his eyes, his laugh—

“no,” seungcheol says. “i know that it’s precious to you, and i wouldn’t understand your scrawny handwriting anyway.”

jihoon breaks into a grin. he pulls seungcheol into a brief hug. “thank you. i’m really glad it’s you.”

seungcheol ruffles his hair affectionately. jihoon has missed it; the times where seungcheol’s warm hands are creating a mess of his head. “let’s eat lunch together tomorrow. i feel like there are a lot of things about you i missed out.”

“sure. i hope you don’t mind seungkwan, though?"

“just the two of us, jihoonie. like the old times.” seungcheol says.

“okay.” jihoon hopes he misses the faint blush that appears on his cheekbones. seungcheol is never the observant type anyway.

“i will be going home, then.”

jihoon nods, “see you tomorrow." 

“good night!”

 

 

 

seungcheol is only a few steps away when he suddenly turns around, surprising jihoon. “by the way, the answer to the sixth song is yes, i miss you too.” he then laughs, turning around and running off towards his way home.

jihoon blinks, not registering what that means until seungcheol is no longer in his sight. “so you read it after all!” he blushes frantically, clutching onto the notebook even tighter. “choi seungcheol you little shit!”

 

 

 

♪

 

 

#6

 

i hope it’s not just me

feeling all blue like the sea

i know it’s completely one-sided

my friends keep telling me to end it

 

but i miss you

all of you

here without you

all i’m feeling is blue

 

i hope it’s not just me

feeling all blue like the sea

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for any grammatical mistakes, and if it doesn't make any sense to you.
> 
> the lyrics at the end is also made up by me lol i'm truly sorry, i'm no lyricist.


End file.
